


Black is the Color of My True Love’s Hair - pt. 2

by BloodMoonWitch



Series: Black is the Color [7]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other, Singing, cause they’re cute, i love this man just let me sing to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMoonWitch/pseuds/BloodMoonWitch
Summary: I couldn’t not write about singing this song to him. You had to see this coming.





	Black is the Color of My True Love’s Hair - pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite version of this song is undoubtably the Celtic Woman version sung by Lisa Lambe. It was the first one that I heard, and I can’t help but love it the most. I recommend giving it a listen while reading (even though I changed the lyrics up a little)
> 
> https://youtu.be/YG1zxQ4aZAk

I was outside enjoying the springtime warmth after months of brutal winter. There was still a small amount of snow on the ground, but the sun was shining more brightly every day so it wouldn’t be long until it all melted away.

Surrounded by chickens and newly bloomed wildflowers, I began absentmindedly humming a tune I had heard a band play in town once that I had immediately gone home to memorize. Muriel was visiting Asra in his shop, so I didn’t bother to hold in the words.

_“How I wish the day would come, when he and I can be as one.”_

I moved to sit beneath the tree by Muriel’s hut, feeding the occasional chicken with the feed I had taken to keeping in a small pouch at my side as I picked wildflowers to make a bouquet to replace the older ones that Muriel refused to get rid of. I had picked those from the cluster near the river that ran behind his hut and gave them to him as he blushed furiously. After all this time, he was still surprised by the little displays of affection. I couldn’t help but think of him as I sang.

“_Black is the color of my true love's hair_  
_His lips are like some roses fair_  
_He has the sweetest face_  
_And the gentlest hands_  
_And I love the ground where on he stands_.”

It would be a lie if I said that I hadn’t notice Muriel returning, hadn’t noticed him hiding behind a tree a few feet away. I found that I simply didn’t care if he heard me, because the words that I was singing were for him. I did stand and begin to head in his direction, trying to look like I was wondering aimlessly in search of more flowers.

“_I love my love and well he knows_  
_I love the ground where on he goes_  
_And how I wish the day would come_  
_When he and I can be as one._”

I intentionally passed right by the tree he was using to hide behind, pausing for a moment just to see if he would reveal himself. He didn’t, but I did think that I heard Inanna whine quietly and try to push him out followed by him shushing her.

“_Black is the color of my true love's hair_  
_His lips are like some roses fair_.”

So, he was going to remain hidden. I knew the chances of him moving were slim while I was still singing. I had always been rather shy about it whenever he had caught me in the past. Its not that I hated my voice, but I new that I didn’t exactly have the most beautiful voice in the world. I used to sing to myself all the time while Asra was away, so I wasn’t really used to having audience.

“_He has the sweetest face._”

Leaning over, I begin to pick the flowers at the base of the tree. I had a sizable bundle at this point, but I just couldn’t help but continuing to round the tree slowly as I picked them.

“_And the gentlest hands_.”

I could see the very tip of Inanna’s tail wagging at and forth, so I put the flowers down and decided to round the tree again so that I could jump on Muriel before he had a chance to escape.

“_And I love the ground where on he stands  
I love the ground where on he stands._”

He shifts slightly, and I catch a glimpse of his cloak. I wondered if he knew that I was closing in on him.

“_I love the ground . . . where on he stands_”

Judging by the face he made when I popped up in front of him, he might have guessed that I knew he was there, but he didn’t expect me to confront him.

“Hello, my love,” I said, stealing a kiss from his flushed cheek.

“Hi . . .,” he smiled at me, still shy and a little embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I didn't mean to-”

“It’s alright.” I took his hands in mine, enjoying the warm feel of them against me skin. He was always so warm. “If I always had such a cute audience, I don’t think I’d mind them listening.” He tilted his head downward as he tried to hide his widening grin, squeezing my hands a little as he rubbed his thumbs over the backs of them.

“How was Asra?”

“Good . . . A little sad that you couldn’t come. Are you feeling any better?” he asked. I’d been suffering from a terrible migraine all mourning, not feeling like even getting out of bed let alone walking all the way to Vesuvia. The very thought of it nearly had me vomiting, so Muriel had, after expressing his extreme dislike of it, left me alone to sleep until I felt better. It felt like my brain was rattling around in my skull at the slightest movement, and talking was absolutely out of the question. I would never tell him, but even the gentle kiss he had given me on my forehead before he left had caused a small pulsing ache in my head. I hardly ever got migraines anymore, the tea Asra had given me for them usually took care of any aches in a matter of minutes, but this one was stubborn. Thankfully, by the time I woke up about half an hour ago, I barely felt the pain anymore, but I still chugged two cups of tea just in case.

“Much better,” I said, moving to stand on a tree root so that I was eye level with him, planting a proper kiss on his lips. Wrapping his arms around me, he accidentally pulled me off of the root, and I fell against his chest, laughing into the next kiss as he held me.

“Do you know who I was singing about?” I leaned back, stretching so that my feet were on the ground again.

“Maybe,” he mumbled, the blush returning to his face in full force. I looked to the black hair that had fallen in front of his face, pushing the few strands back behind his ear. I couldn’t help but place another kiss to his cheek.

“Black _is_ the color,” I said, letting my hand linger over where I had pressed a kiss, “I love you, Muriel.” His eyes finally met mine again, stunning green as deep as the forest I had begun to call home. Its funny, really. Never in a thousand years would I have imagined myself being as happy as I am in the middle of nowhere, but when Muriel pulled me close again and whispered _I love you_ against my shoulder, still so quiet and shy, I couldn’t want for anything more. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is unreasonably short and a day late, but I ran out of prewritten stories and am now trying to catch up. I know I didn't say anything before, but I was trying to see if I could keep up with daily updates until I got through everything I had planned and that’s just not gonna happen. I’ll still try for every other day cause if I don’t hold myself to some sort of schedule I’ll just never do anything. 
> 
> Also, I’m super open to any suggestions of oddly specific cute shit y’all wanna see, so hit me up if you have any ideas and I’ll see what I can do.


End file.
